Ask the Demigods (Or Dare Them!)
by Melodies286
Summary: Ask the demigods anything. If you are bold enough, dare them as well! Chapter updates depends on how fast new truths and dares come in. Feel free to send in your truths and dares through PM! Not all chapters will be on reader requests. Chapters will all be demigod one-shots. Please keep all material below T.
1. AN

Hello demigods, mortals, and any gods and nymphs, etc... I know this is way overdone, but it seems like a good starting point for me on Fanfiction, so I decided, why not give it a try? Ask or dare the demigods anything! Most updates will feature 5-10 truths and dares, and all input will come from readers like you guys! If there are enough truths and dares I will post the first chapter today.

Peace out!

Melody286


	2. Dare 1

Nico's POV

Thanks Chris. I'm making sure that everybody knows that if I die it's all your fault. Well…here goes nothing.

*Finds Annabeth at the pavilion*

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" I asked her, heart pounding.

"Oh, hey Nico." She sounded surprised that I was talking to her. "Just waiting for Percy…yes?"

I had tapped her on the shoulder.

"Please don't kill me," I said, closed my eyes, then leaned in and kissed her.

Of course, the person I was afraid of the most at the moment just happened to have arrived.

"Nico di Angelo, what in the Hades are you doing to my girlfriend?!" A familiar voice yelled. I slowly turned my head towards the source of the voice.

"O-oh, umm, h-h-hi, P-Percy. I'll get going now…"

"Nuh-uh. You stay right here little cousin," He said, glaring at me, his green eyes full of rage. "No one kisses my girlfriend, do you understand?"

"But-But, it's a dare! Blame Chris, this random person I just met… I swear! I don't like Annabeth at all! I mean, obviously I like her. Gods, no, I mean like I like her as a friend, do you know what I mean? Oh gods, Percy, it was a dare! A DARE!"

"Yeah, and I'm daring myself to do this right now," Suddenly, an invisible pair of hands formed out of water lifted me off the ground. Then, as fast as a roller coaster goes, it threw me into the canoe lake. Hard. Nymphs giggled as I blew water out of my mouth, and I glared at Percy.

He glared right back, and I gazed down, defeated. (hopefully not like a coward, but let's be honest here. It's PERCY. Who wouldn't be afraid?)

"That'll teach you a lesson," he said, putting an arm around Annabeth, who was laughing, and walked away.


	3. Dare 2

Hope you guys like this chapter! Please remember that if you have a request, PM them to me! Reviews are welcome to be sent as...well...reviews. Enjoy!

P.S. For the person that put this story in the reportable offense community...I'm still quite new, so I did not quite remember to ask readers to send in requests through PM. Putting this story in reportable offense is...offensive in a way. Yes, I understand that this story broke that rule, but I fixed it as soon as I realized it. Not wanting to sound rude, but it would've been nicer if you had made sure that I made changes to it before putting it in that community. It was nice of you to point out the problem to me, but I would've appreciated it if you did not put it in the community.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It was a normal day at camp half-blood.

8 demigods decided it was a good idea to have a water fight against a son of Poseidon.

"Percy, has anyone ever invited you to have a water fight with them?" Jason asked, a bagel in one hand.

"Percy grinned. "No…why?"

"Because, we're challenging you to one," Annabeth said, sliding into the seat next to Percy at the pavilion.

"Ohhhh! Can I join?" Leo asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Sure! Anyone interested is in," Jason announced.

Thirty minutes later, the demigods joined each other at the canoe lake. They were all in their casual clothes. The only thing was…Percy Jackson was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Annabeth murmured, remembering the time Hera had abducted him. Then, suddenly, the gears clicked into place. "Watch out! He's probably hid—Ah!"

Out of nowhere, a huge water gun formed out of the water, blasting water at the demigods. They screamed, then Leo yelled with all his might.

"No worries! Uncle Leo is here to save the day!" He took out a suspicious looking water-gun. "This was designed specifically for a situation like this." He pressed it once, and a canon ball made of water blasted out of it, full force, into the water.

""Ow!" A groan was heard, and Percy emerged out of the water (How can we hear him when he's underwater? Annabeth wondered.) "What was that for?" He whined.

"He made a smashing gesture with his fist, and the water slammed into Leo.

"Hah! Revenge!"

"Get him!" Reyna demigods took out their various water-guns and charged at Percy. They didn't really do any serious damage, though. Everybody was just too busy laughing. Percy put up a shield made of water around him, while Jason willed the storm clouds to do his bidding. Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank attempted to sneak up on Percy, but Frank tripped on a twig, and their plan backfired.

The water fight went on for 30 the time the big battle ended, everybody was so exhausted that they decided to just call it a tie.


	4. AN 2

Hi there people who are seeing this! Thank you so much for reading the story. As pointed out by someone on Fanfiction, it is against the rules to take requests through review. Please send all your requests through PM if possible. Thanks! More stories coming in soon.


End file.
